Found A Baby
by Evangeline's Angel
Summary: Based off of a quote from an episode, each team member finds a child on their doorsteps. Read their reactions.
1. Spencer

**AN: First of a series of 9 one shots, explanation below. This story is 549 words.**

**Based off of episode 12 in season four called Soul Mates in which a Detective asked Agent Rossi "Where did you find this kid?" in reference to Agent Reid. Rossi replied "He was left in a basket on the steps of the FBI".**

**What if this was true, what if our well loved team found a baby on the steps. These are one shots of each member of the team finding a child on their steps.**

**Shot one, Spencer Reid**

Spencer Reid was tired. Beyond tired, he had just gotten home from a two week long case involving a female unsub who was continuously kidnapping children under the age of three and murdering them after four days. Seven children were dead, seven families in pain, and one child saved, one family was reunited. Spencer scrubbed his hand over his face.

The scrawny young man dragged himself out of his car and pulled his bags out with him. After locking the car, he shuffled his way into his apartment building. Stumbling his way up the stairs to his apartment door. Just as he was reaching to unlock his door a piercing cry shattered the silence. Spencer's eyes flashed open wide and he looked wildly around, dropping his bags and drawing his gun.

Laying on the floor, swaddled tightly in a pale pink blanket was a tiny baby. Her little face was scrunched up and flaming red as she screamed. Spencer holstered his gun and picked up the crying child. "Shh," he cooed softly to the girl in attempts to soothe her. Bouncing from foot to foot he unlocked his door. The young man kicked his bags into the apartment and followed with the little girl.

"Now where did you come from little one?" Spencer murmured to the child.

Once the child quieted he placed her between the arm of his couch and a throw pillow. He began pacing as he dialled number four on his speed dial list.

"Wonder Boy, you had better have a good reason for calling me after what we just finished, I just crawled into bed." The unmistakable voice of Penelope Garcia sounded through the phone speaker before he had even the chance to say hello.

"Uh, Garcia?" Spencer wracked his brain for a way to explain his situation. "I just got home and I was unlocking my door, and-and I, there was a baby."

There was silence for a moment before the technical annalist spoke again, sounding a little more awake, but more then a little confused. "A baby? What do you mean? Where was there a baby?"

"Um, well now she is on my couch, but I found her out side my door. She was wrapped up in a blanket and just sitting there." Spencer's voice betrayed his distress. "I'm not sure what to do Garcia."

"Would you like me to hack the video feed at your building and see if I can find anything?" Was Penelope's immediate response. "Or would you like me to come over?"

"Could you come? Maybe bring your laptop, I mean, I would come but I don't have a car seat, and I can't very well leave her hear alone." Spencer rambled.

"I'll be right there, G-man."

"Thanks Garcia."


	2. Derek

**A/N: Heyy All this is the second instalment of the "found a baby" ficlet. This one involves Derek Morgan, and is set in season one. I hope you all enjoy it and review, I really love those... Anyway, it is unbeta'd so if there is any errors, I apologize, and if you point them out, I will fix them. This fic is 755 words long. Thank you so much for reading - and hopefully reviewing- and now, **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter two, Derek Morgan**

Derek Morgan was exhausted. He and his team had finished a case the night before and flown home, they only got back to DC four hours before, and he had only gotten home three hours ago. Immediately he had gone to bed and fallen asleep, but now, three hours later, Clooney was barking, howling and scratching at the front door.

The man in question rose unsteadily from his bed and shuffled from his room. Blindly, he walked the hall and down the stairs. He blearily grasped his gun from its resting place on the table by the door.

After checking the peep hole and not seeing anything, Derek assumed that Clooney was barking at a squirrel or a car gone by. He set his gun back on the table and turned from the door. It was then that he heard a whimper. More awake now, he looked at his dog and cocked his head, mimicking the position of the dogs own head. Glancing back at the door, Derek hesitantly unlocked it.

Glancing around he didn't see anything still. Just as he was closing the door Derek heard the whimper again. Struck by the sound, he looked down.

There, lying on his welcome mat was a small blue bundle. A small blue _whimpering_ bundle. Reaching down the thirty-odd year old man picked up the small bundle and unwrapped it enough to see a small red scrunched up face of a baby that couldn't be more then six months old.

"Now what are you doin' here little guy?" Derek murmured quietly to the child.

Derek turned and went back into his house, now much more awake. Derek quickly determined that the child, was in fact a boy. And then came to the conclusion that he had no idea what the _heck_ he was going to do with a baby. Well, beyond not leaving it on someone's doorstep like the little guys mother or father. Derek began pacing the length of his home trying to come up with a reasonable solution to his new problem. Deciding that it was probably best to make major life decisions with more then three hours of sleep, he walked back up the stairs and into his room. It wasn't until he got there, that he remembered that he didn't have anything for the baby in the way of diapers, or formula, or clothes, or bottles or a bed. Slumping down on the edge of his bed, he placed the child in his lap so that the baby's tiny feet were pressed against his lower abdomen and its head was rested on his knees.

"What am I going to do with you, Little Man?" Derek shook his head and closed his eyes.

He was thinking about how happy Hotch was when Jack was born a few months back, wondering if maybe this was his chance. And then it hit him, Jack was about the same age as this baby, _Hotch_ would know what to do. With a hand keeping the baby balanced, Derek leaned across his bed and grabbed his cell phone.

Dialling the number he had long since memorized, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hotchner." Was the groggy reply he got after the second ring.

"Um, hey Hotch, I know its only been a few hours, but I need some help." Derek winced realizing that the man on the phone had probably gotten less sleep then him. "Uh, maybe Hailey would be willing to help with this, you need sleep. She would be just as good at this as you, probably better even."

Derek heard a shuffling and muffled voices.

"Agent Morgan?" The distinct voice of his bosses wife came from the phone. "Aaron said you need help, what do you need?"

"I-uh, Clooney woke me up about an hour ago, and I found a baby on my porch, I was wondering, and well, hoping that I could maybe borrow some diapers and clothes for him." Derek's voice trailed a bit before he added, "and maybe a crash course on how to handle babies."

There was a silence for a moment before he could hear foot steps and a door opening. "Give me half an hour and I'll be there, try and rock him, I assume its a him as you want Jack's clothes, to sleep."

"Thank you so much Hailey." Derek replied instantaneously.

"Goodbye Derek." She said and Derek heard her telling Hotch that she was coming before he hung up the phone. "We're in good hands, Little Man."


	3. Aaron

**A/N: This is the third instalment, and as with before this is based of the quote from episode 4.12, this time with Agent Hotchner. I set this one roughly a few months before Hailey died. Now, on with the story, read, review! This fic is 584 words long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shot three, Aaron Hotchner**

Aaron Hotchner stood at a good height of six foot one inch. Today however, he stood far less then that. He and his team of profilers had just come home from a case that ended truly horribly. Not only did they fail to save the latest victim, a young mother, but the unsub conveniently committed suicide by cop, and to add injury to insult, a young beat cop loosed a bullet after the unsub had gone down and hit Morgan in the calf.

Aaron was the first to admit that today, he had failed. Failure, in his eyes, was inexcusable, especially his own.

Aaron, despite only being forty five, felt as though he had lived a life time, in the last week, and his body felt on the verge of collapse. He hung his head as he made his way up to his fourth floor apartment.

Aaron unlocked the door, disarmed the security system, closed the door, rearmed the system and locked the door on autopilot, and then let himself sink heavily into his couch. Just as he was nodding off a knock sounded at his door. He lifted his head, gazed at the door, as if wishing it would open on its own before dragging himself off of the couch and towards it.

The bedraggled man unarmed his security system, unlocked the door, opened it, and saw no one. He looked each way down the hall and none of his neighbours were out, no one was there. With a sigh, Aaron shook his head looking down and went to turn back into his apartment. As he was doing this, he spotted a baby sitting on the floor looking up at him. The child was easily a year old and evidently female.

Aaron Hotchner knelt down in shock. Someone had left their child, _their daughter_ in front of his door, and hadn't even stuck around to see if he took her in. He shuttered slightly at the unwanted thought of leaving Jack outside a strangers home. Reaching out, he picked up the small girl and held her in his arms. Standing up Aaron took one last glance down the hall, and disapeared into his apartment.

He balanced the child on his left hip as he raised his right hand to lock the door, and rearm his security. Then he made his way over to the couch and deposited the girl there. He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and watched at the girl cocked her head and looked around.

"Hey there, can you talk?" He asked after a minute.

The girl raised her head to look at him and said, "hi."

He smiled, "hi, what's your name?"

"Me, 'Liz 'Beth, who you?" The little girls eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Aaron.

"My name is Aaron, Elizabeth." Aaron stood and picked up his cordless house phone.

"Hailey? Can you come over? And bring Jack's car seat from when he was a year old." He said as soon as the phone was answered.

"Aaron, what do you need with it? And why do you need me?" His ex-wife asked.

"Well, its illegal to drive a vehicle with a child in it without the proper seating. And there was a little girl left at my door step. Please Hailey, I could really use a hand here."

Aaron listened to the woman on the other end of the phone sigh. "Alright Aaron, give me a bit to find it and get Jack ready."


	4. Penelope

**A/N: Fourth instalment! As with the others, it follows the same muse, a team member finds a baby at their door. This fic is 785 words long. Now, with out further ado, on with the story!**

**Shot four, Penelope Garcia**

Penelope Garcia was happy. She and her team had the weekend to themselves and it was Saturday morning at ten thirty and she was still laying in bed. What could be better? Just as she was snuggling to go back to sleep, a knock from her door woke her up. This wasn't right. Penelope had even given Derek Morgan explicit instructions to not stop by until well into the afternoon today. _Why_ was someone knocking at her door?

Grumbling all the way, the technical annalist shuffled from her bed to her front door. After swinging it open, she glared. There wasn't even anyone there!

"Ugh! Why must people knock and leave?" Penelope let her shoulders slump and she shook her head. _A week of all nighters and coffee binges and only twelve hours of sleep did not make for a happy Garcia_, she thought to herself. Shaking herself she turned to go back into her apartment. _Maybe a nice cup of milk will help me get back to sleep, _she continued to herself, then a noise sounded from the other side of the door, _what was that?_

Penelope opened her door again and glanced down the hall and then at the ground when she saw no one. No one that is, until she had looked down, for at her feet a tiny baby lay.

She immediately grabbed up the child and went back into her apartment. "Oh, Gumdrop, where did you come from? And who would leave such a precious little baby like that?" She cooed to the child. She settled herself onto her couch and pulled her laptop to rest on the arm of it. After booting the system, she set about the fairly simple, for her, task of hacking the security feed from the buildings cameras.

Penelope watched as a young woman carrying the baby came in the front door of the building, up the three flights of stairs to her apartment, settle the baby on the floor, kiss her forehead, knock on her own door, then scurry away back down the stairs and out of the building.

"Well, Dumpling, what to do with you? You wont be going back to your mother after that. Do you have a name?" The blonde woman carefully unwrapped the baby from the white swaddling blanket and found a folded lined piece of paper.

Unfolding the sheet of paper while keeping one eye fixed on the baby laying on the couch.

_To whom it may concern;_

_I am leaving my baby, Amber here with you as I can not take care of her. She was born a month ago yesterday at one thirty four pm, and weighed only five pounds and four ounces. I know that you will be able to provide much better for my baby girl then I ever could, and I beg you to take care of her. She deserves better then foster care or the life I could have given her. _

_From a loving mother._

"Well Amber, looks like I have to figure out what to do with you now. Your mom wanted me to." Penelope sighed. "But what am I going to do with you?"

The woman yet again sighed and turned to face the baby better. She watched as the infant lifted its legs and arms, waving them about with her eyes closed.

Penelope reached onto the coffee table where she had left her house phone and dialled.

"Baby Girl? I thought you didn't want to be disturbed until the after noon?" Derek Morgan's voice seemed to be wide awake despite having only gotten as much sleep, if not less then Penelope.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, I know I said that I didn't want company, but could you do me a favour?" Penelope wanted to scrunch up her eyes and cross her fingers, yet didn't want to take her gaze from the little girl.

"Anything Mama, what do you need?" Derek sounded slightly more focused now, and more intent.

"Can you come over and stop by a store and get some formula? Oh and diapers that will fit a two month old, and wipes, and a bottle or two?" Now Penelope's eyes did shut slightly, wincing at the price that all of this will cost him and the knowledge that he wont let her pay him back.

"Of course Baby Girl, but is there something you have been keeping from me?" Derek's words were joking, but his tone of voice was serious.

"Well, Stud Muffin, I found a baby at my door and I'm sure she will be hungry soon." Penelope said frankly.

"Got it, I'll be right there, with the diapers, and wipes, and bottle and formula."

"Thanks Derek."

"Anytime Penny."


	5. Emily

**Alright guys! Fifteen reviews, I feel so loved. As a thank you to all my wonderful viewers, I will hold a poll on my profile about which character I should continue after I have posted the last four one shots. This should only take another four days as they are all written. I can't wait to write, so with no further rambling from me, on to fic number six! This fic is 689 words long.**

**Shot six, Emily Prentess**

Emily walked up to her brown stone town house with a bit of a bounce in her step. Her team was happy, and her mother was not. Emily had managed to get out of yet another of her mother's charity dinners by claiming to have a case in Mississippi. And because she has no case in Mississippi or anywhere else for that matter, she has the night to herself, well, her self and Sergio. Emily took the steps two at a time and skipped up to her door. Pulling her keys out of her pocket she unlocked the door and let herself into the entry hall.

She closed the door and tossed her keys on the side table. Sergio wound his way around her legs in greeting as she walked to the kitchen. From her fridge she pulled out half a can of wet cat food, and ingredients that she need to make a quick stir-fry for one. Dumping the cat food into Sergio's dish, she washed her hands and began chopping vegetables and slicing chicken breast for her own dinner. She hummed as she worked on boiling water for rice and cooking the chicken and vegetables to the perfect constancy before mixing sauce in with the fry and dishing her self her meal.

Emily took her plate and sat herself down on her couch in front of the TV and turned it on with the volume low as she ate. A few minutes into the meal Sergio exited the kitchen and laid himself down on the couch beside his master. Absently, Emily stroked the black cat between bites of food, her eyes glued to an episode of some drama series that she was desperately behind on. As the characters on the TV got quiet Emily noticed a noise was coming from the front of her apartment. Getting up from the couch she set her plate on the dinning table as she passed it.

At first she checked the front bedroom checking the windows and the closet, even under the bed for an intruder, she stepped out of the room and closed the door. She checked the hall closet before finally stepping up to her front door. Opening it slowly she cast a look each way trying to spot anyone. Neither way down the hall did the dark haired woman see so much of as a shadow out of place she sighed and opened the door fully. Stepping out she caught her toe on something soft. Looking down she saw that on her porch was a thick bundle of blankets on her porch. Emily bent down and unwraped the blanket to get a look at what was inside and gasped when she saw the tiny baby face looking up at her.

Tiny baby blue eyes stared out of the small face as it scrunched up and began to wail. Emily quickly scooped the child up and took it into the apartment and closed the door. She rocked the child up and down as she walked the length of her home. Slowly the child's cries became whimpers, then the child was silent. It was then that Emily settled down on the couch and unwrapped the blankets from around the child to examine it.

The child turned out to be a little girl, perhaps seven months old. She had bright blue eyes and a tuft of dark hair on the top of her head and was dressed in pink corduroy overalls and a white shirt. Emily sat beside the girl contemplating weather or not to keep her or bring her to the police or CPS. She watched as the girls face relaxed and scrunched as she dreamed away, oblivious to what was going on around her. It was then that she decided that she had to at least keep her until her parents were found.

Emily wedged the child between the back of the couch and a throw pillow to hold her there and went to the linen closet to get a small blanket to wrap the child in for the journey to the store down the street to get supplies.


	6. Jason

**For my wonderful readers, I give you shot number seven. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the ones before. Two more and then a poll, and I will begin extending Reid's fic and whichever other that you choose. This one is a bit shorter, but I didn't really feel like writing a phone conversation. The fic is 601 words long.**

**To Rose, thank you for at least leaving your name, it so much easier to respond to you when I have something to call you. And you are right, they all do take it in stride, and I would absolutely panic if I found a baby on my door step. However you have to really think about who they are and what they do to realize that they wouldn't, after everything they've seen and done, and seen done, finding a baby wouldn't be all that panic worthy. Besides, its not like any of them really do normal. Reid was in university by age twelve, Morgan lost his dad at ten, Penelope lost both her parents, Hotch lost his mom and it seems like his dad wasn't the nicest person, and that's not getting into how they live now. So the way I see it is that anything short of finding a body part on their doorstep, they aren't going to panic. Well, except Gideon, he was shipped a head, and didn't panic so, he is a bit ahead of the game. **

**So all things said and done, I think they would all take it fairly in stride, and it wouldn't really throw them off all that much.**

**So, now with out further delay,**

**Shot seven, Gideon**

Jason Gideon was a man who had seen it all, or at least he thought he had. But watching Spencer Reid die and be brought back on that tiny screen had shocked him to the very core. It rocked his very understanding of his job and nearly brought him to his knees. He had always been the first to admit that the job he had was hard, yet nothing he had experienced before that came close to preparing him for what he saw that day.

So now, hours later, finally back in Virginia, he slumped his way from his car to his apartment door with out taking in anything around him. He unlocked the door and dropped his go bag with a thump just inside. He closed and locked his door on auto-pilot before making his way to the kitchen.

Glass of water in hand the man fell back into the couch and closed his eyes. He would not sleep tonight, of that he was already sure. How could he sleep, when the man he eagerly brought into this job nearly died from it?

He also knew that it wasn't truly his fault, Spencer had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He sighed to himself, took a sip of his water and stared at the blank television screen in front of him. The past days had left him feeling drained and dry, it was hard to think that he had to go back to the same things come Monday morning. Watching more people slaughtered, more people raped, beaten and abused, it was nearly too much. He contemplated leaving the job behind, forgetting it all and living at his cabin in the woods, only coming into town when he needed food or supplies. Yet he knew that he couldn't do that. His team needed him, Spencer needed him, now more then ever, he couldn't leave them to fend for them selves.

Jason shook his head with a small smile, Elle was right to call him Dad, he acted very much like a dad to everyone on the team, especially the newer members and the younger ones. His smile dropped after a moment, his line of thought lead to him remembering how the job had lost him his own son, not by death, but by his own choice. He sighed again and rested his elbows on his knees, looking to the ground between his feet.

He was so lost in his thoughts that at first the small noises out side his door went unnoticed, until that is, the small noises became loud wailing. Shocked from his thoughts he sat stunned for a moment before getting to his feet and walking to the door.

Upon opening his door, his eyes were immediately drawn to the small pink bundle laying on his welcome mat. Bending down he scooped up what seemed to be a baby girl and took her into his apartment after casting a wary eye down the hallway. Once inside he began bouncing and rocking the child to calm her. Under his breath he sang her a lullaby that he had sang to his son when he was small, the words coming forth easily despite not having been said, nor sung in nearly thirty years.

Minutes later after the child had calmed and fallen asleep, Jason picked up his phone. The line seemed to ring for hours to Jason, who's eyes stayed firmly on the sleeping girl.

"Hotchner." Was the answer once the line had been picked up.

"Hey, Hotch, its me, Gideon. Can you do me a favour?"


	7. JJ

**AN: Still based off the quote from 4:12. This one is set right at the end of Amplification. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy and had writer's block on everything including this. I oopsed! I put up the one shots in the wrong order! It was supposed to be Spencer, Derek, Aaron, Penelope, JJ, Emily, Jason, Elle, David, not Spencer, Derek, Aaron, Penelope, Emily, Jason, JJ, Elle, David. Oops.**

**Though I don't think it really matters so much as the stories don't connect at all with each other, just that the numbering was off. but I don't really feel like fixing it, so here's shot five in shot sevens place. This fic is 806 words long.**

** So without futher adieu, enjoy.**

**Shot five, JJ**

It was a long day, an insanely long day. Spencer Reid had been exposed to Anthrax, twenty three people were dead, and no one knew about the possible airborne attack, and all Jennifer Jareau wanted to do was go home, cuddle her son Henry and sleep. She bypassed Rossi and Emily as they left the BAU floor, down the elevator to go home and walked over to Hotch's office door. From the door she could see him on the phone, he smiled at her then turned a bit and she could hear him say "hey, buddy, what are you doing up?" before she smiled back and left the office.

The blonde woman could barely focus her mind on the road a head of her as she drove from Quantico to her home twenty minutes away. She lived in a quiet neighbourhood on the edge of town in a fair sized home with her long time boyfriend and her young son. The houses were dark on either side of the street as she approached the house.

JJ pulled into her driveway and parked the car. From the out side of the house, only an upstairs window was lit that she could see, as she walked the front pathway. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure running from the end of the fence that separated her yard from her neighbours. She shook her head and passed the figure off as a teenager trying to make trouble and continued up the walkway.

Jennifer stopped at the door to her home and tried to open the door, it didn't budge and she sighed before setting her things on the porch and rummaging in her purse for her keys.

As the young woman stood up, she noticed something new sitting on her porch. Curious, she stepped towards it and bent back down. Laying in the corner of the porch wedged against the railing and the wall was a small bundle. Getting closer, JJ picked it up and her eyes widened when she saw a tiny baby face looking out at her. "What is this? Where did you come from?" She said mystified. Going back to the door, she made quick work of unlocking it and shoving her stuff inside, following soon after.

Inside the house, JJ was instantly in "mother-mode" and began to unwrap the child to check it over for any possible injuries or anything else that could be wrong with it. The blanket itself was ratty and greying like it had been around for years and left out in the sun and dirt before it was used to wrap the child up. The baby's clothes were at least a size too big and clearly hand-me-downs a few times over. After removing the clothes and vowing to put the child which proved to be a boy in some of Henry's clothes after a bath, JJ took a close look at the baby's skin and limbs for rashes or bruises. Finding none, she took the now only diapered boy up the stairs and to Henry's room where she knew Will and Henry would be. In the room she found father and son reading a story book in the rocking chair.

"Have you heard anything from the porch?" She asked before the man looked up from the book.

"No, Jay-jay, why?" Will asked not looking up.

"Well, I got home and there was a baby there." She stated as she moved around the room to the changing table and set the child down. JJ moved about the room gathering clothes, a fresh diaper and washing supplies to bathe the boy.

By now Will had looked up and was staring wide eyed at the baby laying innocently on the table. He stood from the chair and walked over, his son in his arms. The baby on the table looked up at him and wiggled his arms to be picked up too. Will leaned down to rest Henry on the edge of the table and picked up the two boys. "Jen, what do we do?"

"Well, we start by bathing him and putting him in clean clothes, then we call the police and file a report." she took a breath and turned to look at him. "The we discuss weather or not we keep him here while they look for the mother and father, or if we send him to be in foster care." The blonde woman now watched her boyfriend critically for his reaction.

"Well, better start a bath, and talk." He said and moved in the direction of the bathroom.

JJ smiled as she watched the man she loved tighten his hold on the boys as he walked. They would keep the boy. She grabbed another set of pyjamas for Henry and made her way into the bathroom.

**AN: If I were to continue any of the one shots into longer fics, which ones would you like to see? **


	8. Elle

**AN: Alright-y, second to last one shot up. This one is Elle and Rossi shall be coming tomorrow. This one is also short at only 424 words, but I am going to put that down to not having ever written for Elle before. As a reminder, there is still the poll up and will be up until I finish reposting Tiny Footsteps. ****Right now, I believe Derek is in the lead. **

**So, make my day, read and review. Thanks!**

**Anyway, let me know how I did with shot number eight,**

**Shot Eight, Elle**

Elle Greenway stood in her kitchen silently. She just got home from Austen, Texas where she had gone to do an interview with a convicted serial killer. She was nearly there when the train stopped, someone had used the train to commit suicide. It was then that Doctor Theodore Bryer had a major psychotic break and held the train hostage. Elle rubbed her wrist, it was bruised and raw from where she had been hand cuffed to the train car's seat, with her own hand cuffs no less.

She shuttered at the memory of Reid coming in and watching him cut into Bryer's arm like it was an everyday occurrence. And then that sweaty little man that had done nothing but pray the whole time whipped out that gun and shot Bryer. She shutters again, _that was too close to being Spencer,_ she thinks. She remembers Gideon rushing in then, wide eyed and panicked. The look of relief that passed over his face when he saw Reid and herself sitting there unharmed.

Elle shakes herself from her memories and begins to go about making herself some dinner.

Twenty minutes later she found herself sitting on a bar stool munching on celery and flipping through a case file while waiting for get dinner to be done. She sat reading about a case involving a series of rapes in Baltimore when a knock on her door caught her attention.

Getting up from her seat, Elle walked over to her door and pulled it open. Glancing around, she saw no one. Her hand automatically went to her side arm, pulling the gun out, she cautiously made her way out. Her gun held in front of her she did a loop around the building checking for people, but found no one.

She slipped her gun into its holster and made her way back to her door. She was still twenty feet away when she spotted a toddler on her front step crawling towards the edge. Racing forwards, Elle scooped up the child and rested it on her hip. She looked over the child and decided that it must be a boy, his hair was cropped short and he was wearing a blue shirt with what seemed to be a smiling dump truck on it.

Elle took the child inside and turned off her oven, _dinner can wait. _She scooped up the phone from the counter and hit speed dial one.

On the second ring the other end picked up. "Gideon."

"Hey Gideon, its me Elle, are you busy?"


	9. David

**'Tis done, the last one shot, the last addition to this story. Wow, I don't think I quite believe it myself. I dedicate this to all my wonderful reviewers, your words all made me smile. Thank you all. Also, the poll is up on my profile, I CAN'T accept votes through reviews. Sorry. You have to vote with the pole, or your vote will not be counted. **

**I apologise for the wait, real life took a hit, and I'm not going to go into details, just suffice to say that a very good friend of my is going for a hysterectomy sometime in the next two weeks. **

**And now, the final story. **

**Shot Nine, David Rossi**

David Rossi was a man on a mission. He was leaving town in a few minutes to spend the long weekend at his hunting cabin, and his dog just took off with his knife. The dog in question was a gorgeous chocolate lab named Mudgie, he was six years old, and usually very well mannered. Yet now, he was making his master search the large house he owned for a hunting knife that he had hidden in the backyard, after taking full advantage of the doggy door installed in the back door. Mudgie now sat at his masters side watching as David was on his hands and knees looking under the bed in the guest room.

"Where did you put it Mudgie?" he sighed, "I should leave you here for this. I'm sure Morgan wouldn't mind coming over to fill your bowl." David sent a halfhearted glare at his pet before he stood. "I am getting to old for this." he murmured to himself.

David sighed again and made his way to the living room. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _Mudgie just nudged it under the sofa._ Yet the Italian man knew that he would not find his knife in the house, and he was in no mood to go tramping across the back yard for the knife that was designed to blend in with nature. With a groan and a thump he lowered himself to peer under the couch, and as he predicted, the knife was no where in sight. This time, with more then a halfhearted glare, David scowled at his dog. For sure, this wasn't the first time something had gone missing, there had been shoes, socks, an ex wife's favourite lipstick tube, but nothing he had tried dissuaded Mudgie from sneaking off with pilfered items from around the house.

David only pulled himself up enough to slide his way onto the couch. He shook his head and picked up his phone. Dialling a number he had long since memorized, he waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hotchner." Was the response he received.

"Hey Aaron, we are going to have to make a stop before we head out to the cabin, Mudgie ran off with my hunting knife and I can't find it anywhere." He sighed and looked at the dog who was now stretched out across the floor in front of him.

"That's fine Dave, when are you heading my way?" David's boss and friend's voice floated from his phone.

David looked at his watch and did a bit of mental math before responding. "I should be there in about a half hour."

"Alright, see you then. Bye Dave." And the line went dead.

David stood from his place on the couch and made his way to his bedroom to finish the last bit of packing he had yet to finish. Tossing the last of his clothes into his overnight bag, he picked it up and left the room.

Once back on the main floor he set the bag down beside the front door just in time for the door bell to ring. Shaking himself from his stun from the loud chime right beside him, he opened the door. As he did he watched as what seemed to be a young teenage girl set a bundle down, and ran off his porch. Eyes wide, he looked down at the bundle and stooped to pick it up. Settling the bundle in his arms he stepped out of the door and looked down the street in the direction the girl had run. About half a block down the girl stood looking at him. She wiped her face and turned and ran down the road and around the corner.

David stood in shock, on his porch with his dog beside him, until the baby in his arms began to struggle in the confines of the blanket it was wrapped in. David slowly looked down at the child in his arms and stared.

_Well shit,_ he thought, _I guess I'm not going to the cabin this weekend. _Shaking his head he went back inside his home to make another call to his friend, this one with bigger news then a stop along the way. He looked down at Mudgie along the way to the phone. "I guess I should thank you, you lug, if you hadn't taken that knife, we wouldn't be here."


	10. READ ME, all of me

**Hey guys, not a chapter, just an announcement to try and reiterate that any and all votes for what story is being continued must be given through the pole on my profile. No votes through reviews will be counted. Period. No exception.**

**I don't know if you have to have an account to vote, but I do believe you can vote more then once, just not on the same day.**

**The current stats are as follows:**

Derek - 3 votes

Penelope - 2 votes

Jason - 2 votes

_Emily - 1 vote_

_David - 1 vote_

_Jennifer - 0 votes_

_Aaron - 0 votes_

_Elle - no votes_

_**If your favourite is does not have any votes it will not be continued.**_

**The only story guaranteed to be continued is the top voted one, currently Derek.**

**The pole will only be up for another _SEVEN_ days. After this point, I shall be locking the pole so you can see the results, but not vote any longer. **


End file.
